Marikules
by PrinceAladdin2
Summary: Marik was destined to be a god, until the evil Setsuna took away his immortality. Can he prove himself a hero? Read and find out!


Hey

_**Hey! I've been wanting to do a Hercules parody for ages! I want this to be one of if not my best work here. I hope you like it!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own most if not all of what I'm using. Mykan and Sabrina belong to Daikari-King Mykan and are used with his full consent. Enjoy.

Marikules

PrinceAladdin2 was walking through a hall of ancient artifacts smiling, for he loved mythology greatly. "Long ago, in the far away land of Cartoonia, there existed a Golden Age of monsters and heroes. And the greatest and strongest of these heroes was the mighty Marik."

At that PrinceAladdin2 gestured toward a vase decorated with the image of a 16-year-old teenager clad in golden armor with medium length blond hair, purple eyes and tan skin. His armor was unbelievably ornate, and he had a black belt with a golden buckle with a sword hanging from it in a magnificent sheath. He also had an ornate crown on his head and was strangling a hideous monster with seven eyes, six arms, and three mouths, each mouth spewing out a green liquid.

"But what is the measure of a true hero?" PrinceAladdin2 asked. "Ah, that is what our story is…"

"Would you listen to him?" A strange voice said angrily. Startled, PrinceAladdin2 turned and saw 5 girls standing in a black oval that had been painted at the top of the vase.

The first had blond hair in a dumpling hairstyle clad in a red and blue Japanese school girl uniform. Her name was Usagi or Sailor Moon. The next had blue hair and clad in the same outfit as the first, only it was blue in color. Her name was Ami or Sailor Mercury. The third had long black hair and was clad in the same outfit as the first two, only it was red. Her name was Rei or Sailor Mars. The fourth had brown hair in a ponytail with a green uniform that matched the outfits of the other girls. Her name was Makoto or Sailor Jupiter. The last girl had long blond hair and wore an orange outfit that was the same style as the clothes of the other girls. Her name was Minako or Sailor Venus.

"He's making the story sound like some old tragedy," Minako continued, holding up the tragedy mask one finds in old theaters.

"Lighten up, dude," Makoto agreed.

"We'll take it from here, baby," Usagi said sweetly.

"You go, girls," PrinceAladdin2 said, walking out of the hall to play Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker on the Wii. As soon as he left, a sweet tune began to play, and the girls began to move with the rhythm.

"We are the Sailor Senshi," Usagi said, bowing politely "Guardians of the Arts, and Proclaimers of Heroes."

"Heroes like Marik," Makoto said dreamily.

"You mean Marikules!" Minako said, sliding down to lean against Marik's face. "Oh, I'd like to make some sweet music with this brave hero…"

Our story actually begins long before Marik," Usagi said aster shooting an angry look at Minako. "Many eons ago…"

Then the Sailor Senshi began to leave the vase on a stairway made of the pattern right below their oval.

_**Back when the world was new,**_

_**The planet Earth was down on its luck.**_

_**And everywhere gigantic brutes called**_

_**Titans ran amuck!**_

They then passed a moving vase that showed the Titans destroying the Earth.

**Minako: **_**It was a nasty place!**_

_**There was a mess wherever you stepped!**_

**Makoto:**_** Where chaos reigned and earthquakes**_

_**and volcanoes never slept!**_

**Sailor Senshi: **_**And then along came Mykan!**_

They passed another moving vase of a 19-year-old with short dark brown hair and a well-built body, wearing a dark-blue jacket with matching pants, a black T-shirt on top and a golden necklace with an eye on it. He stared down at the Titans with disgust before taking his necklace and blasting a black beam of energy at the Titans.

_**He blasted his Millennium Necklace-**_

_**He zapped!**_

The beam hit the Titans and formed into a black cage which vanished after a few seconds.

_**Locked those suckers in the Shadow Realm! They're trapped!**_

_**And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks!**_

_**And that's the Gospel Truth!**_

_**The guy was too type-A to just relax!**_

_**And that's the world's first dish.**_

**Rei: **_**Mykan tamed to globe while still in his youth.**_

**Sailor Senshi: **_**Though honey, it may seem impossible-**_

_**That's the Gospel Truth!**_

_**On Mount Toonlympus, life was sweet**_

_**And smooth as sweet vermouth!**_

_**Though, honey it may seem impossible-**_

_**That's the Gospel Truth!**_

The group finally came to a vase of Mount Toonlympus, which slowly dissolved into the real Mount Toonlympus, which came more and more into focus as the story of Marik began…

At the top of the mountain rested the Golden Palace of the Immortal Gods, where a grand celebration was taking place. The reason was that Mykan and Sabrina, King and Queen of the Gods, had given birth to their first child, Marik.

Amid the joyous gathering of gods, there were such powerful beings as Link, Zelda and Ganondorf, Guardians of the Triforce, Sailor Shoneys, Goddess of Buffet, Pucca, Goddess of Sport, Double D, God of Genius, and Vivian, Goddess of Shadow. Standing apart from these was a tall, beautiful woman with long, dark-green hair, a red outfit, black leather boots and a tiara of the purest gold set with rare gems of absolute perfection who was cradling an infant with tan skin and short blond hair in her arms. This was Sabrina, Mykan's wife, and the infant was her son, Marik. He was smiling, and playfully took of Sabrina's tiara and shook it. Sabrina took her tiara back, put it on and placed Marik in a cloud cradle she had created for him. "Now Marik, behave yourself," she said, smiling gently. Mykan then walked over, a big smile on his face.

"Oh, look at this, look how cute he is." Mykan grinned. Marik grabbed his father by the finger and lifted him high above his head, which caused Mykan to laugh, which shocked Marik and made him lose his grip. "Hah! He's so strong, like his dad, eh?"

Suddenly, a tall woman with short blond hair and a uniform just like the uniforms of the Sailor Senshi, only colored navy blue came running through the crowd. She was Sailor Dominoes, Goddess of Pizza, and the Messenger to the Immortals.

"Whoa! Excuse me! Hot stuff coming through!" Sailor Dominoes said as she rushed through the Immortals to get to Sabrina. As soon as Sailor Dominoes got to Sabrina, she gave her an ornate seafood tray.

"How thoughtful, Sailor Dominoes," Sabrina said, gleaming with joy.

"Yeah. I had Sailor Long John Silvers make it. She did it for me. After all, she is my girlfriend," Sailor Dominoes said quietly to Sabrina so that Marik wouldn't hear. After She then left Sabrina to enjoy the food and moved over to Mykan. "Fabulous party, Mykan. I haven't seen so much love in a room since Gaston discovered himself." Sailor Dominoes then gestured to Gaston, God of Hunting, who was making out with himself in the corner.

Suddenly, Marik reached out, grabbed the Millennium Necklace, and nibbled on it. "Mykan, keep that thing away from the baby," Sabrina scolded.

"Oh, he wont hurt himself. Let the kind have some fun. Besides, only one destined to wield a Millennium Item can use it," Mykan said. All of a sudden, Marik fired a beam of Shadow Magic out of the Necklace. It sent many gods running before Sailor Shoneys swung her glaive, the legendary Bar of Breakfast, knocking the beam toward a pillar, destroying it in an instant, though it regenerated shortly afterward.

"Only the destined can use it, huh?" Sabrina said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Mykan chuckled nervously, then turned to the Immortals

"On behalf of my son, the future God of Magic, I would like to thank you for your wonderful gifts!" At that, Mykan gestured toward a huge pile of rare treasures which shone like a second sun.

"What about our gift, dear?" Sabrina asked Mykan.

"Well, let's see here…" Mykan said, taking clouds and shaping them into a mechanical dragon. "…we'll take…hmmm…yes, a little cirrus, and hmm…a touch of nimbostratus, and a dash of cumulus." Mykan placed the cloud dragon in Marik's hands, and as he touched it, it transformed into a real golden dragon that appeared to be mechanical. "His name is Ra, and he's all yours, son," Mykan said to Marik. The two stared at each other for a few minutes and then bonked heads and hugged, causing all assembled to let out a collective sigh.

"Mind his head," Sabrina said.

"He's so tiny," Mykan said. Marik was fiddling with the Millennium Rod Mykan had given him, and then yawned. Mykan then put him in his cradle. "My boy. My little Marik."

"How disgustingly sentimental," a cold voice said. All the gods turned to see a tall woman leaning against a pillar. She had olive brown skin and long green hair. She was clad in black armor covered with scenes of death and destruction, with a black iron sword strapped to her waist. She was Setsuna, Goddess of Death and Mykan's first wife. "You know, I haven't been this chocked up since I got a load of steak caught in my throat! Huh?" Setsuna said deadpan, an evil grin on her face. No one said anything. "What? Not even a scream? That's too bad." At that, Setsuna walked across the room to wear Mykan stood, a frown on his face.

"What are you doing here? I thought I banished you to the Underworld a long time ago." Mykan said, the worlds coming out so slowly, it was if each syllable caused him horrible pain.

"Well, I am allowed to leave the Underworld whenever I want. I just can't claim to be a member of your Immortals or control humans to do my bidding. But enough about the details of my banishment, let's see your little child," Setsuna said, happy to rub the fact that she had almost total freedom in Mykan's face. She then glided over to Marik, who promptly grabbed her finger hard, so hard that Setsuna screamed out loud and went running out of Toonlympus.

"Don't you want to exploit your freedom a little longer?" Mykan asked mockingly. Setsuna didn't answer but instead walked away grimacing

"Some day, some day soon Mykan, I will have my unholy revenge on you and all your kind," Setsuna muttered, her mind already planning on Mykan's downfall, and her rising.

Just then, the scene faded into a vase showing a long staircase that the Sailor Senshi were leaning on.

"If there is one goddess not to get angry, it's Setsuna. She has a huge grudge against Mykan for banishing her from the Immortals and making her Goddess of the Dead after plotting to kill him and rule, and she doesn't have a single spark of goodness or humor in her body. On top of that, she used to be Goddess of Time, and thus is very smart and very cunning. If that doesn't scare you, she also had a plan to wipe the Immortals off the planet." Usagi said. The vase then changed to an image of Setsuna on a boat made of bones across the River of Death.

_**She ran the Underworld,**_

_**But thought the dead were lame and uncouth.**_

A raged soul then grabbed onto the boat and grabbed Setsuna's armor. In disgust, she plunged her sword through the soul, destroying him for all time.

_**She was as mean as she was ruthless,**_

_**And that's the Gospel Truth.**_

The boat then passed a disgusting beast known as Ghoma, and as they passed it, Setsuna tossed it a piece of dragon meat, which it devoured greedily. The boat then went on until it reached a docking point near a giant rock shaped like Setsuna's head, which was the Palace of the Dead. Setsuna then exited the boat and walked toward the palace with a grin on her face.

_**She had a plan to shake things up,**_

_**And that's the Gospel Truth!**_

_**Alright that's it for today! As you may have noticed, I changed some lines and storylines to keep you on your toes. It will still be the same, but expect some more surprises. I should have the next chapter up in a few days. Read and Review! Bye!**_


End file.
